The present invention relates to trampoline enclosures. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for attaching a trampoline enclosure to a trampoline.
Trampoline enclosures are structures surrounding a trampoline used to protect jumpers from some types of accidents. Currently available trampoline enclosures may include a flexible wall or net positioned and supported by support rods spaced about the perimeter of a trampoline. A typical example of a known trampoline enclosure structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,845 (which patent is expressly incorporated herein by reference and will be referred to herein as the “'845 patent”). As is known in the art, the support rods extend above the trampoline to support and position the net about the perimeter of the rebounding surface of the trampoline. Currently available flexible walls are attached to the rebounding surface or trampoline mat by a rope loosely woven about the perimeter of the trampoline or trampoline mat, which is also referred to herein as a “rebounding surface”.
This currently available method of attachment has several disadvantages. For example, manually weaving the flexible wall and the rebound surface together with a cord or rope is tedious and time consuming. Moreover, gaps may exist between the rebounding surface and the bottom of the flexible wall. These gaps can result in injuries as limbs slide into the gaps or between the springs throwing a jumper off balance. For smaller jumpers, they may actually slip through the gap or between the springs and fall off the trampoline. Additionally, the springs are typically made of metal and can cause injuries should a jumper fall against them.
Therefore, a need exists for an attachment method and apparatus that quickly and securely attaches the bottom of the flexible wall to the trampoline and minimizes the gaps that may be located between the flexible wall and the rebounding surface. Additionally, a need exists for an attachment apparatus that may be inexpensively manufactured and requires few parts.